The Musical
by hermionestagegirl16
Summary: When Mr. Dig puts up a flyer for auditions for the school musical, Miranda, fresh from Mexico and Lizzie & Gordo, fresh home fom Rome and a kiss, all sign up. When they make it, they will all find a a significant other and they will have a blast! Sit back
1. The Flyer

A/N: This is my first Lizzie story....I've actually been working faithfully on a Harry Potter story, but this idea has been burning in my head. It's very realistic to me...I do plays at my school all the time. So, here goes. Please review when you are done so I know if I should continue it.

Disclaimer: I just want to clear this up right now....so I don't have to do it anymore throughout the story. I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything having to do with it or Disney Channel. I also do not own the musical that I use in here.

Chapter One: The Flyer

"So anyway, I was outside the office and I saw this flyer about the fall musical for the school. Mr. Dig is directing it and I really think we should sign up! You'll never guess what it is...." Miranda paused dramatically. "It's GREASE! Isn't that fabulous?"

Gordo sighed. "Miranda, I hate to burst your bubble but don't you remember the last time you were in a school play? It was a total and complete disaster!"

"Oh well I wasn't really thinking about auditioning.... I was going to see about being stage manager! Isn't that great?"

"I think that's a great idea, Miranda. You're so organized," Lizzie replied as the trio came to a stop, and Lizzie and Miranda rummaged in their lockers. Gordo leaned against the locker next to Lizzie's and watched her unpack her books. They were about to leave for the Digital Bean for some coffee and then go to a movie. It had been a hectic month of school-- their first in high school. This was their first chance for a break from the work. They had been assigned hardly any work for the weekend-- a rare occurrence, they had soon learned, in high school. Anyway, they were hanging out all weekend-- a three day weekend.

Gordo watched as Lizzie and Miranda gabbled on about all they'd do over the weekend. Ever since Miranda had gotten back from Mexico, golden- brown skin and Spanish words bubbling from her mouth, Gordo had gone back to feeling like a bit of a third wheel. After they'd gotten back from Rome, he had felt a little nervous around her, because of the kiss she'd given him....he didn't know what it meant-- so in a way, Miranda coming back from Mexico had been the best thing to break the ice for him and Lizzie. He still hadn't told her how he felt about her. One thing he had noticed was that Lizzie wasn't so keen to talking about Ethan Craft anymore, for which he was grateful. But still he wasn't sure what to do.

He was suddenly snapped back from the past, and watching Lizzie's flip her long hair (recently grown and still getting longer) and mouth quickly shaping words, by Miranda.

"Gordo. GORDO! What do you think? Will you audition?" Miranda asked. "I can't do a show without my best friends on board!"

"Well-- I dunno... I'm not really good at anything, I've never done anything like it before--"

"Please?" Lizzie interrupted. "It'll be fun! For me-- I mean, us?" She pulled Miranda in close and they stuck out their lips. It reminded Gordo so much of stuff they used to do when they were younger that he laughed.

"All right, all right. Where do I sign?" he said.

"Oh you two don't have to. I already took the liberty of signing you up!" And with that Miranda turned on her heel and left Gordo and Lizzie gaping after her. They looked at each other and then ran after her.

***

As they sat at the Digital Bean, Miranda and Gordo were talking about his latest video. Lizzie definitely knew now, if she hadn't before the trip to Rome, that she definitely liked Gordo. Even as a big pop star, he hadn't treated her differently. She liked his hair, his eyes, his honestness, his smile.... everything about being around him made her go weak at the knees. Another thing was that she looked up to him now-- literally. He had grown six inches at least over the summer! His doctor was stumped....no one had ever grown that much in the space of three months.She found this a good chatting ground for her whenever there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

She knew fairly well that he liked her too. She had hoped that the kiss she had given him at the end of the trip would clue him in to her feelings, but after awhile she figured that he had taken it as a friendship kiss.

She watched him as he spoke, how his long eyelashes fluttered and his lopsided smile when Miranda cracked a joke. She stirred her smoothie thoughtfully as she stared. Miranda looked over at her as she spoke to Gordo and noticed the staring, just as she had noticed him staring at her at the lockers after school.

'Hmmm...' she thought. 'Maybe this play will be good in more way than one!' And the mischievous, fourteen year old began to plan.

A/N: Short first chapter I know.... I hope it got you interested. There will probably be another chapter up tonight, maybe two. Bear with me.... I think this story will unfold to be interesting. I never plan out chapters... just a basic storyline and I go with it. So tune in later tonight and review now! :)


	2. The Audition

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter two! By the way, even though Lizzie and Gordo sing in this, I don't think that Hilary Duff is a good singer and I don't know that Adam Lamberg can sing, but for the sake of the story, just roll with me here, okay? Thanks!

Chapter Two: The Audition

Wednesday of the next week came too soon for Lizzie and Gordo. Miranda was excited about the auditions, as Mr. Dig had approved and was glad that she had offered to be stage manager. But her two friends had been furiously practicing the songs that they had been told to prepare for the auditions. They were told that they would have to sing 'Summer Nights' with someone singing Danny's part and someone singing Sandy's.

When they had first begun practicing, Lizzie was surprised to hear that Gordo not only could sing, but had quite a range and a lovely tenor sound. And everyone was anxiously awaiting to hear Lizzie sing again, after her escapades during the summer as Isabella.

Lizzie had grown to love singing the song with Gordo. Perhaps it was because they were good or maybe because they were such good friends, they knew exactly how to give and take on the harmonies, when to back off for the other to sing. As their reviewers (Lizzie's parents) told them, they gave the song a special chemistry. When the audition came upon them, they both felt ready and confident that they would do well.

***

"Well are you guys ready? I sure am! I have a notebook and everything. Now you know I can't put in an extra word for you guys because you're my friends right? Everyone is on equal footing, okay?" Miranda said quickly.

"Yes we know," Gordo replied. He looked at Lizzie, who was wringing her hands. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous. I've never done something like this before and well-- "

"Never done anything like this?!? Never DONE anything like THIS?!? Lizzie, go way back to last summer, about two months-- Isabella-- Paolo-- pop superstar-- those ring any bells?" Miranda yelled throwing up her hands.

"Well yeah, I guess, but I've never AUDITIONED for anything before. I've just got some jitters, okay?" Lizzie said impatiently.

"Don't worry about it" Gordo said reassuringly, squeezing her shoulder. "You'll do great."

"Thanks, Gordo. You're such a good friend" Lizzie replied. 'I guess that's all we'll ever be,' she thought.

'I guess that's all we'll ever be," Gordo thought.

"C'mon, let's get moving! I don't want to be late!" Miranda urged. With that, they reached the door to the auditorium and raced inside.

***

".......Those su-u-mmer.... niiiiii-ights!!!!!!!!"

The accompanist played the last few notes and looked up. Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other then looked out at Mr. Dig, who whispered to Miranda who wrote some stuff down.

Mr. Dig looked up. "Thank you, Ms. McGuire, Mr. Gordon. Please have a seat."

Gordo took Lizzie's hand and led her offstage and into a seat in the back.

"Ooooh Gordo we did it!" Lizzie squealed-- quietly, however because the next pair were going, Kate and Ethan.

"I know! You were brilliant! I think my voice squeaked a bit on the last note...did it?" Gordo asked worriedly.

"No! You were even better than me! Well all we have left today is dance. OOOOh we did so good!" She threw her arms around him. 'He smells so good,' she thought.

'Wow she smells good!' Gordo thought.

They were brought back to attention when Mr. Dig stood and announced,

"Please head to the dance room to continue auditions. Change to dance clothes if you need to."

"See you in a minute Gordo. I'm gonna go talk to Miranda, okay?" Lizzie said.

"Sure," he replied. He headed into the dance room by himself.

***

"Lizzie! Thank goodness you're here.... I don't believe it! Guess who's assistant director for the show. You'll never guess! Tudgeman! Larry Tudgeman! I will be spending the next eight weeks of my life working side by side with Larry Tudgeman!Can you believe it?" Miranda asked. Lizzie opened her mouth to speak but Miranda cut her off. "Of course you can't! You can't believe it, I can't believe it, we all cannot believe my incredible misfortune! Aghhhh! Well now I've vented! You and Gordo did really good, I thought. Keep up the good work! I gotta go! Seeya!" 

Miranda turned on her heel and raced out of the auditorium, leaving an open-mouthed Lizzie behind her.

***

"Okay this time, I'm going to let you do it on your own. Listen for the music," said Jared, the choreographer. He pressed play and the kids started the audition dance to "Shakin' at the High School Hop". Lizzie, Gordo and about four other kids were performing the dance for judging on right then-- they were the last group.

'One, two and turn....' Lizzie thought.'Boy, I'm sure glad Paolo taught me to dance this summer. Woo, look at Gordo! Why didn't he ever tell us that he could sing or dance?'

Gordo and Lizzie were really getting into it when Jared turned off the music.

"Okay that's enough for today kids.You may leave after Mr. Dig has made an announcement."

"Thanks Jared. Tomorrow morning I will post a callback list. Callbacks will be tomorrow afternoon at four. Be prepared to come then. And remember, even if you don't get a callback, it doesn't mean you aren't in the show-- heck you might have a leading role already, right now-- it just means that we need to see people again to make a final decision. If you don't get a callback, the cast list will be posted on Friday morning before class. Thank you. You may leave."

Gordo and Lizzie gt up and picked up their stuff. Then they walked over to Miranda.

"Ready to go?" Lizzie said.

"No silly," Miranda stated. "I have to help make callback decisions! I'll see you tomorrow though okay?"

"Okay. Seeya 'Randa," Lizzie replied. "Let's go Gordo."

"Bye Miranda," Gordo called behind him.

*** 

As they walked outside, Gordo asked,

"Hey Lizzie wanna go get coffee or something?"

"Sure," Lizzie replied enthusiastically.

"Brrr.... it's getting colder out here!" Lizzie said as they walked along.

"That's because you're wearing short sleeves, stupid!" Gordo retorted. Then he softened and said, "Do you want my jacket?"

Lizzie smiled. "No, you keep it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." As they strolled down Main Street to the Digital Bean, Lizzie said,

"I think this play will be good for us....if we get in that is."

"I think we will. Did you see Mr. Dig's face when we sang?"

"Yeah. It'll be a blast don't ya think?"

Gordo turned to look at her profile. "Definitely," he said.

***

Keep your eye out for the next chapter..... Don't forget to review. There's always room for improvement (CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, please!) See you next chapter!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
